Lennies
Lennies are cat-like creatures mostly found hanging around in their shops. They wear cozy clothing like over-sized turtlenecks. A majority of them has longer hair on their heads. Hair-less Lennies are very rare and almost prehistoric. They are all named Lencat...? Appearances Lennies are vendors you can find in Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. If you are close to their well hidden shop, you can find one of them in different colors and clothing. They will greet you and show you the way to their shop. But you will need to enter a password to get in it. If you talk to them, they will give you hints and the full password after talking 2 more times. The password is "Meow." They aren't very good at coming up with names. In a Genocide run, the Waterfall and Hotland Lennies won't show up to give you the secret password. Instead, you will enter the shop easily without having to type in the password. The items you buy from them costs as much HP you heal from them. -List of things you can buy from them in different areas- Snowdin Snowkitty - "Heals 18 HP. It's a cat made out of snow." Ice Cat Sandwich - "Heals 20 HP. Shaped like a cat's head." Waterfall Fishy Bits - "Heals 35 HP. A bag of fish-shaped snacks." Kitty Candy - "Heals 20 HP. A lolly shaped like a cat's head." Hotland Milky Meow - Heals 22 HP. A bottle of milk. The bottle has little cat drawings on it." Cat Soda - Heals 45 HP. It's a can of soda. The Lennies seem to like it." In-Battle In a Genocide Run, when you meet them, you'll enter a fight. You can choose to FIGHT them, or to spare them. To spare them, you'll have to talk to them 5 times. You'll kill them if you FIGHT 5 times. Then you can take their items for free. The Hotland Lenny will fight with an angrier look, but has the same stats as the other Lennies. Attacks All of Lencat's attacks causes a minor amount of damage: Claws popping up in the Attack Box, 2 cats falling in and out of the Attack Box with one blue cat, and a cat tail whipping left and right, changing colors from white, to blue, to white again. ACTs Talk, Joke, and Disgust. Check: LENCAT 4ATK 5DEF Cat monster. They have a lifetime supply of sweaters. Flavor Text "Lencat wonders of where the other Lennies have gone." "Lencat asks if you want to buy one of their/her items." "Smells like cat food." "Lencat looks tired." "Lencat softly mumbles in meows." "Maybe you should buy one of their/her items?" Quotes Last Lenny dialogue When you find the Lenny Shop in Hotland at a Genocide Run, the shopkeeper will have a special dialogue: "Ahahah.. so.. after all this time you uh.." "You've killed all the other shopkeepers..." "A lot of us were upset about that, and..." "We don't really know what to do." "Some of us reported..." "That the entire underground is suffering." "And it's because of a human in a striped shirt." "It's you, isn't it?!" "Don't you DARE do the same to the REST of us!!" "Human... if no one can defeat you..." "Then maybe I CAN!!!" In-Battle quotes "please don't fight!!! :3" - you fight Lencat "Why do you do that, no don't!" - FIGHT "HAHA you got me there!" - (miss) "You will NOT beat ME!!!" - (last Lenny) "oh god are you goinna kill me?!?!" - Talk "looks like you ain't going to tho.." x2 "since you keep talking to me I assume you just want to be friends.." - x3 "maybe that's why you gave me that creep- welcoming smile!!" - x4 "I get it now!!" - x5 "WAIT NO I WAS WRONG" - (after talking 5 times) "oh my god YES!!! :333" - Joke "you are the best." - x2 "Don't." Disgust Overworld Sprites and In-Battle Sprites Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Female Category:Agender